Contact devices for obtaining an optical coupling between an opto-component and an optical fibre are known to the art. Such contact devices include a first contact-part in which the opto-component is fixedly mounted, and a second contact-part in which the optical fibre is fixedly mounted. The contact-parts present mutually opposing openings which extend from the opto-component and the fibre respectively, and mutually abutting flat surfaces. The opto-component and the fibre are mutually aligned for optimum light-transmission properties, by displacing the contact-parts relative to one another, whereafter the contact-parts are either glued or welded together in this position.
Known contact devices of this kind are encumbered with several drawbacks. One drawback lies in the difficulty of maintaining correct alignment between the contact-parts when securing the parts together, due to the fact that the contact-parts are able to move readily along the flat abutment surfaces Furthermore, it is impossible to angle the contact-parts in relation to one another for the purpose of compensating for any error of alignment of the opto-component or the fibre in respective contact-parts in relation to the centre axis.